


So you're not dead?

by Danni221B



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Dialogue Heavy, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, S4E10, Sid's trying, Swearing, just a little bit though, no beta we die like an unfortunate Kembleford villager!, stubborn Sullivan, the wrath of baron samdi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni221B/pseuds/Danni221B
Summary: Remember when the Kembleford gang thought Father Brown had been poisoned and murdered at the end of season 4? Remember how they cut from Sid finding him to the police suddenly being there? What if Sid in his despair at losing his father figure he made a desperate call to someone that had already left Kembleford?What if poor Edgar drove all night to be there for Sid, who completely forgot to call for a false alarm?Fluffy shenanigans happen of course!
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	So you're not dead?

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many WIP's for Father Brown and this is a piece I finished literally years ago but never did anything with. I'm here to bulk the numbers of the Sid/Sullivan ship! Let me know what you think in the comments or hey a kudos is like a warm cookie to the soul.

It was barely dawn when Edgar Sullivan's car came tearing into the main street of Kembleford before turning off so he could steer it down the road towards St Mary's presbytery. He parked up by the low wall had scrambled out of the car running through the front garden and up the path to the front door. His knock was hasty and harsh on his knuckles but he knew that the place wouldn't be empty. After what had happened.... there would be someone there. 

The door started to open after a moment of his insistent hammering and he stepped back expecting Mrs McCarthy or Lady Felicia hell maybe even the person he was really here for “I came as soon -” 

Father Brown blinked at him in sleepy bewilderment before he smiled “Inspector Sullivan?” 

Edgar pointed at him gaping like a fish out of water “you're – you.....” 

“Are you alright inspector?” Father Brown opened the door a little wider “you look like you've seen a ghost.” 

Stunned did not cover how Edgar felt and he didn't even know what to say to this Spector so instead he collapsed in a dead faint on the doorstep. 

~

“I don't understand what he's doing here?” 

“Well didn't he say anything?” 

“All I caught was something about him getting here as soon as he heard but when he actually caught sight of me, the colour drained from his face and he just collapsed.” 

Somewhere above his head Edgar could hear the voices but he was still too groggy to recognise them “but it doesn't make any sense, why would he come back especially at such a bizarre hour?” 

That voice sounded closer now and he recognised it causing his brain kick start almost painfully as he remembered the reason he had turned up at 'such a bizarre hour.” 

Edgar's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly for where he thought the voice was coming from “ah Inspector you're awake.” 

Father Brown's smile was pleased but concerned but Edgar just blinked at the man before he threw himself up and banging his arm on the back of the sofa. Apparently he was currently spread out on in the sitting room of the presbytery on the ancient sofa. His movement not only startled Father Brown but Mrs McCarthy who stood near his feet but Edgar barely noticed her as he shot back “and you're still alive?” 

Father Brown frowned at him as Mrs McCarthy asked in bewilderment “what on earth is he talking about?”

Then there was crash from the front door and another familiar voice shouted from the hallway “Father?” 

“In here Sid” the priest called and Sullivan was all but snarling.

“I'll kill him!” Father Brown frowned but didn't have time to react as Sid came into the sitting room just as Edgar launched himself from the sofa hands clenching to fists ready to throw them at the other man. Sid barely caught the man's wrists before they could lay a punch “I will kill you Sid Carter!” 

“I didn't get a chance to call you back and I didn't think you would come tearing up here” Sid replied as he struggled to restrain the man. “If you had answered the phone in the first place” he then accused and Edgar thrashed indignantly in his hold like a wild animal.

“You are not going to put the blame on me!” The shorter man continued to fight trying to free himself from Sid's strong grip “I thought you were distraught, you told me that he was dead, I didn't think you would answer the phone!” 

“In my defence I thought he was dead” Sid said and now he was fighting a smile “but since we weren't really talking when you left I thought you wouldn't care enough to come back.” 

“You bastard!” 

Edgar's exclamation caused Mrs McCarthy to gasp and clutch her chest “oh really!”

Both men ignored her as finally Edgar managed to break free of Sid's hold but took a step back instead of still trying to lash out. His voice was weak as he said “god I hate you, do you have any idea what that felt like?!” Sid's easy smile faltered as he looked at the other man “I thought you would do something stupid. I thought....” Edgar seemed unable to finish so he just shook his head in disbelief before looking away and letting out a growl of annoyance “god you're insufferable!”

“I love you too” Sid answered dully and Edgar's head whipped back round to glare at him. 

“You're hilarious” he snapped before turning his glare to the floor to retain what was left of his tattered composure leaving Sid to give Father Brown a meaningful look.

“Mrs McCarthy I think tea is in order” he said and Edgar's back stiffened.

“Don't trouble yourself I won't be staying” and he moved to leave not caring that he wasn't wearing his shoes, he'd drive back in his socks if he had to. He made it to the door before Sid wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pulled him to his chest.

“No you don't” Sid told him as Edgar fought against him once more leaving Mrs McCarthy and the Father to shuffle awkwardly past them and out of the sitting room. 

“Let go of me!” Edgar cried as Father Brown artfully closed the door and Sid pulled the stubborn man to the wall, pressing him against it and kissing him fiercely. He hit out at Sid's chest to push him away but soon the hits turned to clenching his fists into the material of the shirt as he started to respond in ernest. 

“I wasn't lying” Sid muttered against his lips when they finally drew back slightly for air “I do love you, that's why I called you.” 

Edgar moved his hands up to cup the back of Sid's neck “pest, I almost had a heart attack when I got that message.” 

“Trust me I thought I had one when I saw Father Brown lying there” Sid sighed “and you....well you were the first person that popped into my head. I didn't want to face that possibility alone.”

“You wouldn't have though” Tom reminded him “you had Lady Felicia and Mrs McCarthy.” Sid hummed “you have a family Sid.” 

“Yeah but I've never really cuddled with either of them in bed before” and Edgar laughed despite himself “and it's not either of them that I'm in love with.” 

“So you keep saying” Edgar smirked at him “are you making up for choking before I left.” 

Sid's eyes went heavenward before he sighed again “yeah you threw me through a loop when you said that.” 

“Didn't make it untrue” Edgar hummed and Sid brought their foreheads together.

“Yeah well I'm sorry I couldn't speak up at the time, couldn't believe it was true” Sid muttered.

“That's a weak excuse at best” Edgar kissed him again “but since you did look like you're soul had fled your body when I told you I'm assuming it's true.” 

“I'm sorry” Sid said again “and I'm sorry I put you in a panic.” 

That made Edgar frown “talking about that, what the hell happened?” 

Sid chuckled and pulled back enough that he could grin down at him “god you need to hear it to believe it.” 

“Well if Mrs McCarthy has made the tea I'm sure I could stick around to hear it” Edgar told him before laying one last kiss on Sid's mouth. 

~

“A Voodoo murder case” Inspector Sullivan chuckled “and who says London is more exciting?”

“Never a dull moment in Kembleford” the Father grinned. 

Sid massaged Edgar's thigh under the table “yeah great fun when that little prick poisoned you.” 

“Sidney” Mrs McCarthy cried as Edgar took hold of the hand and squeezed it gently with reassurance “let's just praise the lord that Inspector Mallory got to him in time.” 

Sid snorted as Edgar frowned, from the story he had just heard it sounded like his replacement was the last person to thank for Father Brown's miraculous return from the dead. “Yes we were all grateful that he stopped the postmortem” the priest smiled lightly though Sid continued to glower at the mere mention of Mallory. 

“Speaking of your new Inspector” Edgar broke in “I think I'll pop by the station.” 

Sid frowned at him “what for?” 

“Be nice to see Goodfellow” he shrugged and squeezed Sid's hand again “then I best make my way back to London.” 

“You're not staying?” Father Brown asked looking quite forlorn his eyes casting between Sid and Edgar.

Sid grazed his thumb over the back of his partner's hand “can't I'm afraid, I'm probably going to return to a rollicking anyway as my message for time off was vague at best.” 

“I will try and get in touch with Chief Inspector Valentine and explain the situation, I know that he had yet another promotion” the Father nodded his head slightly “maybe he can help you.” 

“You still talk to Valentine?” Sid asked incredulously and the priest shrugged.

“He calls ever so often to ask after everyone and for advice” the Father grinned and Sid laughed.

“You're better than a pushy wife you are Father” Sid chuckled and Edgar couldn't help but laugh himself. 

“Well with any luck he'll be head of Scotland Yard in no time” Father Brown mused cheerfully if not sardonically. 

“Hm maybe get Mallory moved on then” Sid spoke and the bitterness was clear. 

“Yes well” was the Father's passive answer before Edgar stood, his hand slipping subtly from Sid's. 

He cleared his throat “and on that note I think it's time I meet with this Inspector Mallory.” 

Father Brown stood up also to shake Sullivan by the hand “well it's nice to see you again Inspector.” 

Edgar gave him a wry smile “you to, very nice actually all things considering.” 

“Yeah sorry again” Sid added from his seat and Edgar gave him a disapproving frown. 

“Sid why don't you walk the Inspector to the station?” 

“Why he knows where he's going?” Mrs McCarthy asked bewildered “he used to work there after all?” 

“Why not I'm not doing anything” Sid clapped his hands to his thighs before standing and still confused Mrs McCarthy watched the two men leave together.

“What on earth was that about?” 

Father Brown simply smiled “letting them have a proper goodbye that's all.” 

But that did not help Mrs McCarthy who was still as bewildered as ever. 

~

“You told him about us didn't you?” 

Sid chuckled as he passed over his cigarette to allow Edgar a drag “I didn't have to.” As it was handed back to him Sid continued “he'd known for months, didn't say anything because he was waiting for me to tell him.” They were strolling down the main street of Kembleford at a leisurely pace as Sid explained “when you left, I was not....well I was not happy and it took the Father less than a week before he dragged me home from the pub threw a bucket of water over me and told me if I missed you so much I should call you.” 

Edgar allowed himself a chuckle “nothing gets past that man” then he frowned “you didn't though.” 

Sid flicked away the cigarette stub and asked “didn't what?” 

“You didn't call me” Edgar stated not with any bitterness more curiosity and Sid sighed.

“No number” he shrugged before tilting his head thoughtfully “and if I'm honest no backbone.” Edgar looked at the taller man “think about it, didn't have the courage to tell you I loved ya, what makes you think I'd have the courage to call you afterwards?” 

It was a sad smile now that graced Edgar's face and he wished not for the first time that he could take hold of Sid's hand even if they were out in the street were anyone could see them. There were times where he hated society and this was one of those times, that he couldn't simply hold the hand of the man he loved in case of being arrested. 

They were reaching the police station too quickly for both their liking and taking a calculated risk Edgar waited until they reached a stone archway that entered a short alley and pushed Sid into it following quickly. Sid barely got his footing again when Edgar pushed him against the stone wall and kissed him. Sid wasted no time in responding wrapping his arms around the other man's waist to pull him snug to his frame. It was short and sweet before Edgar pulled back to peer out the alley into the bright sunshine and make sure that no one was watching them. Then he turned back to Sid and said quietly “so I'm going to say something, feel free to reply this time.” 

Sid gave a grave nod though he Edgar suspected he was playing “have at it.” 

“I love you Sid Carter.”

“Good” Sid nodded playfully “because I feel the same.” Edgar hummed patiently and Sid grinned before saying in a mock tone of irritation “alright if I have to say it, I love you to.” 

They kissed one last time before they moved to leave the alley hands slipping apart slowly as they made sure nobody caught them moving from the safety of the shadows together. 

~

Edgar Sullivan's meeting with Inspector Mallory was memorable as he ripped the man apart professionally before giving Sergeant Goodfellow a jovial handshake as he left the station. 

Life went back to normal for Father Brown, he made the promised call to good old Walter Valentine who smoothed out Edgar's sudden flight from London as well as asked a favour of him. 

Sid, who now had Inspector Sullivan's number called him often and promised that the next time Lady Felicia had to got to London he'd 'help' her with her luggage off the train at Paddington. 

Not that he needed to bother because not a month after Edgar's original impromptu visit he was moving back to Kembleford because a rise in crime now called for a secondary detective at the station. Mallory was less than impressed but everyone else was happy to see Inspector Sullivan back and when he moved into a small cottage not far from where a certain caravan was always parked up no one seemed to notice.


End file.
